What If?
by mrsgerrybutler13
Summary: Lily meets Erik at an early age and then they reunite at the Opera House. When Erik starts falling headoverheels for Christine, what will Lily do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chappie 1: The Fairground **

That night I knew that there something different. Someone new had come and I, being a young 7-year-old was excited to see this new attraction. I had begged my mother and father, both are now deceased, to take me and they finally gave in 30 minutes into the battle. They always would say, "You need to control that temper, Mlle. Lily."

You see, we weren't the richest but were certainly not the poorest wither. My father worked to help this big jewelry name, I can't remember it now, but it brought him good fortune...and money. We had a beautiful house along side the Grand Opera Populaire and, when it came to town, the fair.

Back to the story of him; I was pulling my parents along to the new site titled "The Devil's Child" and it gave mother and papa quite a fright.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go in _there_?" Mother had always had a weak stomach and papa's wasn't much stronger.

I gave her that cute looked that kids can do to lure parents into anything. Father replied, "Well, Lillian, come on." That made me so excited.

We were the only ones there so not much was happening. Probably due to the weather; frightfully cold, but there was another group, ballerinas-in-training, coming up behind us so we proceeded into the tent.

It was dark and cold. There was a spotlight shining into the cage and there was a boy, no older that me, playing with a toy monkey. It was rather cute too. I wondered why there was a bag on his head but that was answered later on in the "show."

Everyone else gathered around the small enclosed space and then a big burly man came in through a different entrance. He went over to the cage, unlocked it, and started to whip the boy. I clung to my mother's dress and kept watching. I noticed a little dancer felt the same as me, but she was much older, I believe 13 or 14.

The man lifted up the nap-sack over the young boy's head and showed the audience what was there. A scar on the right side of the young boy's face. It appeared to be humorous to the audience but I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" My mother grabbed me and started dragging me out. I burst into tears and the boy looked at me. His eye's were a bright blue and so deep. He seemed to have been listening to my rampage and he was so beautiful.

When we were out of that dreaded tent, my father took care of me. "Listen, we know that's not right but what is there to do, Lily?" He and my mother walked away and that's when the guards went rushing into that tent. "MURDER," they all shouted and I ran as fast as I could to see what had happened. Someone, probably the little boy strangled the "care" taker of him but he was no-where to be found...until I left for the Opera Populaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2: Unexpected**

I had gone away for camp after that because I wanted to forget that awful night. I had taken up piano and went to my tutor's house for 3 months because my parents thought it would be best.

When I returned, my mother looked as if she had swallowed a watermelon whole. "Lily, you will be a big sister within the month! Isn't that exciting?" I ran up to my room crying and fell asleep to the sound of rain and wind.

I didn't go back down for breakfast or lunch; our maid, who was my _best_ friend, came up to check on me. "Is everything alright miss?"

"No! Everything isn't alright. In fact, it's all wrong!" As a child, I had wonderful communication skills. Everyone said I was sophisticated.

"I know the baby is something you'll just have to get used to Lily. I had a little sister and she was the best thing that had ever happened to me and my family." Meg always knew how to comfort me...but this wasn't helping at all.

"But my parents told me that I was the only one for them."

Meg looked empathic towards me. "I know but things change sweetie. You'll be great at it."

I never thought I would but I didn't go down for diner either. My mother tried to come in the door but I rushed over to lock the doors. I hate her.

* * *

"Lily? Miss Lily, wake up." I arose to the sound of Meg's voice. "You're mother just went to the hospital to have your little...um...brother or sister." 

"Well, I don't want it!" Meg had fixed a bath up for me in my personal bathroom and I went ahead and got in it.

"Lily, you're getting ahead of yourself. You don't even know if it'll be as bad as you think." I blocked her out; I went under the water and stayed there for a long time. Meg finally came in and saw that I had almost drowned and rushed me to the hospital.

My father saw us and asked what had happened and demanded that we went home because I was breathing just fine. That's not what the doctor said. I was rushed into the ICU and was put on air. It hurt but I knew it was making me better.

My mother came by but I didn't talk to her. I never wanted to see her again. She had brought the baby as well. It turned out to be my new sister but I could have cared less. I turned over to avoid all contact with her and I heard her start to cry.

When she left the room, another visitor came in. It turned out to be Meg. "You know, you handled that better than I would have. I probably would have given her a mouthful of words." We both started to laugh but mine laugh turned into a coughing fit. It ended soon though.

Meg had a talk with my father about my behavior towards Rose, if that's what you call it. Meg fought for me but, in the end, lost the battle. My parents weren't so nice after all.

* * *

The following months were not what I had hoped. 'Rose' had cried every night and she had been placed in the room right next to mine. Mother and Papa said that that was where I had slept but I argued the case; I didn't have an older sibling that could hear it either. 

'Rose' had taken all my parents undivided attention while me and Meg had taken long walks in the backyard and we fished and swam and...it was fun. My parents said that they wished they could be there. I doubt they meant it.

My eighth birthday was quickly approaching and Meg had gotten a raise from mother and father and she had been saving up for this gift for a long time, she said. So, on my eighth birthday, my parents had given me a sketch book and drawing tools that I "couldn't have been more happy with," (I was a great actress) and Meg had bought a baby grand piano for my bedroom! I was so excited! I ran upstairs and started playing a simple song. It was Moonlight Sonata. It's filled with such emotion and melancholy and...I loved it. I got a clapping from behind me; it was my partner in crime, Meg.

"You play lovely dear," she said in her British accent. I taught her a little and she loved it when I played. She said, "Only great musicians understand the piano. You are obviously one of them."

* * *

I got thinking to the night when I saw that little boy chained up in the cage at the fair; he looked so helpless and...lonely. I wanted to rush over to his side but he was gone the last I saw him.I hope they didn't find him an hurt him. Or worse...kill him.

* * *

Mother and papa had hired a private coach for me and my piano. We practiced everyday for an hour and a half and then I continued to play but my mother said that I needed to stop and learn how to take care of my little...whatever their called. 

I yelled at her and said no and then she slapped me. I ran up to my room and packed my little suitcase with my nicest dresses and a sleeping gown. I put on my pair of shoes and waited until the house was still. I left Meg a note, saying how much I loved her and left the house. It was raining, again, outside and my suitcase was much too heavy to place above my head. I remembered I had paced my hat for the only dress that needed one to accompany it and it did the job perfectly.

I walked for, what seemed to be, hours and then I finally reached it; The Opera Populaire. It was even more stunning in person than in portrait.

I walked up the few step up to the main entrance and I knocked on the door. No-one answered. I knocked again and someone came running in. "Hello, little one. May I help you?"

I started to cry and she hurried me in the grand foyer. "What's the matter?" She was the ballet mistress and I just ran into her embrace. "Are your parents here?" I shook my head in a 'no' motion. "Oh. Ok, well, do you need a home?" I nodded 'yes' this time and she got me a cot and a pair a point shoes. "You'll have to come to practice tomorrow." This was awesome. I was becoming a ballerina and lost my parents. This was great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3: Reunion**

I got to sleep for an hour before I woke up again. I went to look around the largest opera house. It was beautiful. The stage was just as people had interpreted it; well-lit, due to the performance that night (they hadn't put the candles out yet) and the sets were extravagant! It was an older play but, none the less, gorgeous.

I went back out to the grand foyer and walked down the stair case as if _I_ were the diva, welcoming her fans. It was silly and I laughed quietly to myself. I stepped down and walked to the left where there were arrows pointing the direction of the chapel. I chose to follow them and find out where I could go as my personal cove.

I arrived fairly quickly and saw that there was a lovely stained-glass window and an angel mural. There were also candles to respect the dead. I decided I might put a family portrait up and circle my parents; even thought they're not dead, they didn't notice me anymore.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a male voice say from behind. It was the boy! I think he noticed it was me as well. "We meet again."

"Yes, we do." I looked down at my feet and saw his come up next to mine.

"Thank you."

I looked back up at his eyes; they were so enchanting and entrancing. I had always wished for the kind of eyes he was blessed with. "For what?"

He, I think, smiled and replied. "For saving me. You distracted the guard long enough todraw attention to you andin time for me tokill him."

"You killed him?" I was frightened that he might kill me but he reassured me that he wouldn't. "So, who brought you here?"

"An older girl by the name of Antoinette. Antoinette Giry. She was the girl who looked the same as you; sad." He started to scratch his sack.

"Why do you wear that thing?" he stared at me blankly.

"Did you not see the scars?" I could tell that he had the same level I.Q. as me...or higher.

"Yes, but so what?"

"Society isn't like you...what was your name again?"

"Lillian. I like to be called Lily though."

"I'm Erik. Nobody has called me that for a long time though. I was referred to as the 'Devils' Child' or 'the monster.' It hurts." He started to cry but quickly stopped, as he realized I was there.

"I understand. My parents abandoned me a couple months ago when my...whatever you call it," he started to laugh, "came into my home. It hurt me so bad,Ialmost drowned - "

"Wait, you _drowned_? You drowned yourself?"

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you talking to a ghost?" He reached over and touched my hand.

"Obviously not."

I tried to continue our little conversation, "Ok, I _almost_ drowned, I would have if my maid wouldn't have come in a pulled me out, but I ran because it was is I didn't have any parents at all."

Erik looked into my eyes and we saw the same thing in each other; misery. "My mother abandoned me as well. Once she saw that I was scared and I was old enough, she sold me to the gypsies. I don't like talking about it." I could tell already because he started to cry again.

"Well, Erik, where are you staying? Are you now a dancer or singer?" He looked at me confusedly.

"I...neither. I live under the ground in the cellars." I was even more drawn to him than with his eyes.

"So, you do live here?"

"Yes." I could tell that I would be seeing him again.

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8." Mlle. Giry was now the instructor of ballet. Even though she was only 15, I learned, she was still the daughter of the late Mme. Giry, she was very advanced.

We started the basics of dance and ballet and it was harder than I thought it would be. I was, what she considered, advanced and she was very proud because I would be helping her in the next months. She would start becoming heavy with her young and I would have to help with class.

"No, Mel, you've got your pirouette all wrong." She went over there and helped but soon realized she would stop teaching sooner than anticipated. She walked back over and picked up where we left off. "5, 6, 7, 8." She continued to count and instruct us on how to dance.

I left a bit early because I was meeting Meg in the foyer; she had sent a letter instructing me to due so.

"LILY! I'm so glad to see you're safe. Thank you for the note. Your mother won't stop crying because of your disappearance."

"I don't care," and I meant it. "You can tell her that if you like."

"Lily, think of it. She is your mother and she loves you very much." I gave her hat face that I gave her when we both knew she was wrong. "I know, I don't do well lying but she's a wreck. At least come back to say good-bye."

"NO!" I left to go back to my dormitory and she followed. "What?" She gave me a hug and left.

I walked in and lay down on my cot. I heard something odd underneath me and lifted my weight up to find a note written in red ink, most unusual.

I looked at the wax stamp; a red skull. 'How bizarre!'

Lily,

Meet me in the chapel tonight at the same time as last night. We should get to know each other better.

Erik

He had very good penmanship and I would go even if he said don't.

* * *

I remembered it was 10:30 when I went the previous night because the clock chimed the one chime used to signal the half-hour marker. I ran as quietly as I could to meet him.

"Just in time." he said behind me.He scared me and he laughed. "I studied magic in the fair." We talked for an hour and then I got tired so I fell asleep and he somehow managed to get me up to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4: A Little Competition**

A month went by extremely fast and me and Erik were as close as a brother and sister. We decided to meet up every other day so they didn't suspect that I was doing something I wasn't supposed to do. My parents came one night and Erik led me away from where I usually was and they never found me. They freaked out because the company assured that I was here but not _here_. It was funny. Rose has become quite the ugly duckling an I laughed so hard an they turned around but luckily didn't see me. Erik is such a master-mind.

The next day, we got a new girl. Her name was Christine Daae; daughter of famous Gustave Daae, the famous violinist. "She will be with us until she is of age. Welcome her into the family girls." Everyone went to converse with her while I hung back and did a few exercises. She obviously didn't want to be bothered; she had just lost her father!

At the end of the day, she came up to me. "Hello."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there and looked at her and realized that she wanted me to respond. "Oh, hello. Sorry about the pause. Just thinking of...something."

"I understand. I don't think I saw you earlier so I just came to get your name so if I have any - "

"If you have any questions. I understand. I'm Lillian but I like Lily better." She smile and pulled out her ballet slippers.

"I need help with part of the dance. Would you?" She pointed at the bar and I followed her. We talked about our parents and she seemed quite content with her lose. She lost _both_ parents except they were dead, not dim.

"I'm sorry about your

parents. I know you've heard that about a thousand times now but I understand what you're going through. My parents had a second and I was left out of the equation. It hurt but when I ran I came here and they've been family since. They're really nice." She smiled once again and I smiled back.

* * *

We practiced for 2 hours when Mlle. Giry cam in a told us to leave. I told her I was in dorm 2 and she could come and talk in the morning because we didn't have any rehearsal the next day.

"I'll try. I was hoping to go to the chapel downstairs to place my father's portrait there." I understood and wished her a good night. After she left, I took off running to the chapel to tell Erik.

"I saw. She's beautiful. I think I like her, Lily. I really do." I was heart-broken but I couldn't tell him that I liked him. It would just be weird. "Are you ok? You look like you've been hit by a carriage." What could I do? I smiled and gave him a smile.

"I'm happy for you." I told him I had to go practice my dance and left the room to cry my self to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just giveing ages of ppl cuz there all weird!**

**Lily: 18  
Christine: 18  
Meg: 11  
Antoinette (aka - Mme. Giry) - 26  
Erik - 20**

**Chappie 5: 10 Years Later...**

Erik and I had kept in contact and were still close friends but he had quite an infatuation for Christine. His interest became more than that and he began teaching her how to sing operatic notes. I grew jealous and wouldn't talk to him for sometime but he always found out what I was hiding from him.

One night, when Christine and I were still 8, he told her that he was the 'Angel of Music' that her father sent. I blew up at him and he avoided me but we still remained close. Antoinette's little girl, Meg Giry was just as close as Erik was to me. She was a beautiful blonde girl and she, regretfully, became Christine's best friend. I hated her but Meg respected that.

Now, 10 years later, I now 18 years of age, am becoming quite fond of Erik. It happened long ago but I won't go into detail now. He hasn't noticed, or at least hasn't shown sign's of him liking me but he still has that liking to the little Daae girl, whom is 18 too.

"Girls, as you know, our performance of 'Hannibal' is tonight. I want you to flaunt your talent today so the new managers know that he has chosen a good Opera House to conduct." Everyone that I had grown up with have become quite unhappy with me. I never talked to them much and they say that I'm a little psycho but I don't care anymore. Erik has become the renowned Phantom of the Opera/Opera Ghost and has made quite the commotion. Everyone is treating him well as if it were _his_ house and...it agravates me but charms me along with his eyes; they haven't change.

Meg talked to Christine while we waited to go upstairs to the new managers. When we did go, Christine got a nasty surprise; her childhood sweetheart was new patron; The Viscount de Chagny.

"He called me 'Little Lotte.'" She looked interested in that little pretty-boy. A Fop is what it's formally called...And yes, I called royalty FOPISH!

"Christine, he's so handsome." WOW, Meg! I can see that we won't be talking much.

We started to dance our Egyptian ballet that we had to learn over a weeks' worth of rehearsal. That about stressful! I was one of the only single dancers although, my hands were chained together. Most people were in a line of 3, chained together. I guess I was lucky!

I felt a pair of eye's on me the entire time; I later learned that the eyes' belonged to Erik, but he was watching his _precious_ Christine. The managers watched with delight as they flirted with the sluty ballerinas. I loathed them because all they do is show off their talents and then a man to bed them.

Dreadfully, Carlotta had to sing her solo that comes at the very end of ' Hannibal.' I decided to leave and sing it myself. I think I'm soprano due to the fact I can reach super G. Mme. Giry came and told me I should get back because Erik dropped another beam on Carlotta to shut her up and she didn't want me to get the blame.

We all received a note, telling the managers what was expected of them and that they owed _M. le Fantome _his 20,000 francs for his salary.

"What? M. Lefreve gave him the salary and he expects it to be continued." Mme. Giry flipped her braid to one side as the manager's debated whether or not the show would continue. I learned in the midst of it all, Carlotta left; she was tired of Erik and couldn't take it anymore. I'd be a bit disgusted as well. Well...I take that back. I **_AM_** sick of Erik fantasizing over Christine all the time.

Mme. Giry led the little Daae..._girl_ up to the managers. "Christine Daae could sing it. She has been well taught." WHATEVER! That _chienne_ can't sing any kind of note! I guess the managers just like her chattels. Oh...I make myself laugh

* * *

The day went by slowly after that. The little _diva-in-training_ would not shut up, Erik watched his little angel sing her heart out (I saw him on the balcony dumb-founded), and I had to practice my dance with a combination of _her_ dance. I didn't want to have any part of her dance because it has been contaminated from her. I know that's a bit much but, that's just me. **I hate her!**

When we finally got out hour-long break, I ran out of there with so much attitude I stopped everyone because they were worried about me...for once. I went to the little café next door and ordered a nice salad. I also ordered a bottle of wine for after the gala performance. Red wine, to be exact.

I started eating when, none other than, Christine walked through the door and spots me of all people. I turned bright red and asked the waiter if I could move to a different seat. He looked at me awkwardly and went to seat Christine. I really have a people problem.

To make matters worse, he sat Christine two tables away from me! Hello, I asked to move for that exact reason and what do you do? You put her right by me! I didn't tip him very much.

"Hi, Lily! How are you? I was kind of worried about you when you stormed out of the theatre." Christine asked in her goody-two-shoe voice. 'I was fine until you had to come in and show off your not-so-great- voice, Christine. And you?' Instead of saying that, I just didn't respond. "Lily?" I looked up at her so she could see the bomb explode in my eyes and then I got up to pay. She looked hurt but not as much as I have been hurt.

I paid for my meal and wine and started walking down the city streets. It was a day you see in paintings; fall leaves turning their brilliant shades of red and yellow-orange, crisp wind blowing in your face and hair that's just enough to make you get a small chill, the sky clear with the exception of the little delicate clouds, store clerks displaying their most prized dresses and suits, and the smell of bakeries baking their fresh breads and pastries filled the air. I went to Madame Porters' dress store to look for my Bal Masque dress. I had purchased a lovely masque for it and I've need a gown for quite some time now to compliment it.

She noticed me the second I walked in and, being a frequent costumer, she felt obliged to greet me every time I walked in. "Lillian! Ah, you look stunning! I think I have a dress that you would like. Actually, two of them." She ran into her stock room to fish them out, at which point I looked at the new arrivals of the store. There was a lovely blue one that fit but I couldn't afford it and I had to do a double-take of the back; way to low!

Madame Porter came right back out with a creamy white gown in her left hand and a wine-red dress in the right. I grabbed both of them and exclaimed, "Oh, they're beautiful!" I stood in front of the mirror and held each up next to me.

"It's the new fashion; built-in corsets. No matter what the style is, your corset will never show! I got them in yesterday and I thought that you would just die!" She smiled as I held each up next to me.

The while one was made of silk and it had no lace whatsoever but it looked delicate enough to have you fooled. It did, however, have a double layered skirt, which is where a layer of fabric comes up over the base. It had shoulder-hugging straps that were the final touch to make the dress flawless. (**A/N: It's supposed to be Meg's dress from the movie. Since Meg's too young to be part of the celebration at New Years', I took the dress for Lily**)

The other, made from silk as well, was just a simple formal dress that hugged me in at the hips and chest areas. It, too, had shoulder straps.

"Oh Marie, they're just too dazzling to say no to. I'll take both!" She ran into the back room again to get her signature dust slips for each of them while I sat the dresses on the counter and went back to perusing the store. I had come in the other day to get a few "work" dresses, as Marie calls them because you can do almost everything in them.

"Here ya go, deary."

"Marie, you didn't charge me for them." She just patted my shoulder and replied.

"I have enough dim-witted aristocrats come in here and I can charge them extra for there dresses." We both had a good laugh and I left the store thanking her all the way out.

* * *

I walked home a proud owner of two tempting dresses and a pair of new slip-on shoes that went with both dresses. I had stopped by a local pastry shop and bought a nice sweet treat since I never got to finish my lunch.

I reached the opera house sooner than I was needed back so I changed into my costume and stage make-up. No one that I knew of was in the audience so I did all of my dances and songs.

I was so carefree and I just poured my heart, soul, and feeling into each motion, each step, and each note I hit. There was a sadness brought over me when I heard someone clapping in the infamous Box 5. I held my tear-stained face up to see who it was and, surprisingly, it was Erik.

I ran off stage and into my personal room that I had acquired over the tears and cried. It seemed to last for hours until there was a shadow over my bed.

"Why did you leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappie 6: Hannibal Spectacular and Personal Throbbing**

"Why did you leave?" I was to busy crying to recognize that it was Erik. "Lily, talk to me." I looked back up at him; he had his new porcelain mask on and I had make-up as a façade. He pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket and wiped it up. "Now, talk."

He sat down and I did absolutely nothing. "I don't want to talk about it." He got a parental look on his face and I gave him a slight smirk.

"Lily, I know you wouldn't do that. Me and you have talked about everything so, just talk."

"Of course, but - "

"But what?"

"'What' is exactly what I don't want to talk about!" I turned my back to him and started to cry silently. He put his hand on my shoulder, leaned down, kissed my cheek and left.

I slid my hand to my cheek and couldn't believe it. I went over to my armoire and looked in the mirror; no wonder the call it stage make-up. It'll make you look like a monster! I laughed and went to the sink and washed off all of the make-up.

I looked at the clock and decided it was best to start heading down to the costume area and re-do my make-up and hair. I saw all my colleagues stare at me do to my puffy eyes from crying but I kept a straight head to show my fellow dancers that I can take anyone, anytime.

The whole time I was putting my make-up on, I got weird stares from everyone there. I got up and left to see who was attending tonight's performance.

I looked over it rather quickly; a full house, like Andre had announced but there was a fatal shock that made me drop the list...

I danced my heart out that night and noticed _them_ in the audience. I don't think they recognized it was me though but, she has become quite...'well-off' so to say, in areas while I stayed thin-framed. She got all the attention of the wealthy gentlemen, including the Viscount. Raoul gained control and went to find his _Little Lotte_.

I started walking down to the chapel when I heard Meg and Christine coming out of it. I ran behind a wall and then proceeded down into my sanctuary.

I found the old portrait of my family; it hurt so much every time I saw it but it's who I am and always will be. I found the stack of music that I had been composing and worked on my latest song. It was difficult because it was everything I knew and then it desolved onto the paper.

(lyrics to "I'm w./ U"

I don't know what made me choose to write music. Probably because Erik but when I heard him play the violin, my heart sank. It captivated me in such a way...music was my first true love.

I had invited Erik for a celebration drink but he had "plans", which I didn't believe a word of it so I decided to have a glass of wine and go down to him.

I felt kind of silly so I think the wine was starting to take effect. It wore off fairly quick, but when I got down there, I wish I was drunk and hallucinating.

I saw Erik _did_ have plans...to bring that cheniee down and seduce her. He was on the other side of the organ, singing to her. Then, he did something I saw coming but it hurt; he twirled her and started caressing her body. 'What a gentleman!'

He continued singing to her and led her to the secret room that I was forbidden to see. He opened it and there stood a mannequin of her in a magnificent wedding gown. She fainted and I crouched down behind the rock I was behind, covered my mouth, and started to cry. I finally got the sense I should leave before I went mad. I believe I was heard leaving but he didn't give any reaction to it.

When I got to my room, I popped the cork out of the wine and chugged the entire bottle. I broke the bottle and sliced my hand and fell asleep over the rest of the broken glass on the floor. I was so anger, I had cried myself to sleep.

I heard something...actually some_one_ in my room so I rose my head slowly. The glass was impressed and stuck to my head and my make-up was still on so it was all smeared. I held my body weight up by my hands, which ended up getting even more cut up and I looked around. A large figure was at my armoire, back turned away from me, face down so I couldn't see their face in the mirror.

"Lily," it was Erik. "Why are you doing this?" He spun around, his face covered with tears, puffy-red eyes. I looked up at him, started to cry and looked around myself.

There was a bloody mess around where I had been tossing and turning at night. I looked down at my body; glass-shards covered my once flawless skin and I was blood stained. My thigh held a large piece so I pulled it out. The pain rushed up to my mouth. I gasped and held the open wound tightly, rocking myself back and forth while I was still crying.

I looked over at Erik again; he wasn't taking it well. "Why did you do this?"

I stood up clumsily and held onto my leg w one hand, my bed post with the other. I struggled with the pain and speaking, "You remember that 'what' I didn't want to talk about?" He nodded and I stumbled to my wash bin. "That's what this is about." I started to fall when he grabbed me gently and carried me to my bed. "I need to clean the wounds."

He brought the dish over and a cloth and soaked it in there. "Hand me your arm." I did so and he went to work pulling the remains of glass out and washing my cuts. When he was done, I had counted over 50 major cuts from me sleeping on the glass-covered floor. The wash bowl could have easily been mistaken for a bowl of blood (it had been washed out twice!) and the cloth...I threw it away.

"You'll need to stay in bed for at least a week. "I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms gingerly, and huffed.

He left to fetch Mme. Giry and I didn't hear from him until that night.

**Ok, next chappie: Il Muto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chappie 7: _Il Muto_ and My Next Surprise**

It had started to snow during the course of the day and I was cooped up in my room. Antoinette came to talk to me but she never got why I did everything. She said that if it was important, I could get up and get whatever it was but other than that, I was bed ridden.

She came back up to tell me that there had been lots of drama and I was to be backstage while the performance took place. She has a seat set up and I sat down in my robe with my Hannibal costume, or what was left of it, on; I couldn't move to change out of the strips of cloth.

'Il Muto' was to show tonight. I was assigned the lead dancer but, of course, my chance was ruined by Erik's stupidity. I hurt physically when I went to shoo a fly away; I slapped my cut in my arm. I winced but focused back on the stage when Carlotta gave a croak.

I laughed so hard and fell out of my chair. My pleasure quickly turned frustration as I found some of my wounds had re-opened. Mme. Giry was helping Christine into er costume and no-one could help as they were fixing the stage to Act 3, the scene of _my _grand dance that not even a fly could watch.

I, aggravated, stood up, forgot about the pain, and plopped back down into my seat. I looked up as to see what was making the sound in the stage balcony and saw Bouquet. He was running...from Erik! What the hell?

M. le Fantome was trying to, what appeared to be, capture Joseph but I couldn't tell due to all the beams. Finally, I heard a snap and saw a rope around the stage director's neck and Erik standing where the rope was secured on the walk-way.

I gasped in horror, covering my mouth before a scream escaped my lips and then I attempted to chase after Erik. My feeble attempt was slow but working. Erik, as he had so many times before, headed straight to the roof. I took the shortest, but most difficult, route available in order not to be seen.

My steps were light and quick but consequently painful. My whole body went numb from all the pain and adrenaline rushing through my body. I reached the roof to a snowy night in Paris. The streets a light dusting of snow while the grounds were covered with at least four inches. I Eiffel Tower stood lit with the many candle of the winter.

I spun around as I heard the door shut as an action of Christine after Raoul had passed. They quickly entered a warm embrace. Then Christine stepped away from him to speak appallingly of Erik. I couldn't believe my ears! She had fallen madly in love with the pretty boy! She was captivated by Erik though. Raoul started singing a lullaby, I guess, from their childhood and then I saw him. Standing behind Apollo's Lyre, stood my love: The man who had just killed fro the love of his life and had only been accepted as a tutor from her. He was pain stricken and to make matters worse, they kissed. He sunk down to the ground crying. I felt compelled to move but I couldn't move from the pain and the fact I didn't want to be caught and accused of being followed by my enemy.

They ran off, being newly engaged, to finish the show. I finally uproot myself and ran over to Erik. "I'm so sorry." I rested a hand on his shoulder and he did the unthinkable; he pulled me into a hug and cried on my shoulder. The tears stung my open cuts and I jumped as a reaction. He shot straight up and looked into my eyes. His eyes, red and puffy. Cheeks, tear-stained and red. His face, all of his features, held pain.

"I'm sorry." He looked at my torn and ragid body. "We should get you back inside." He wiped away the streams on his left cheek then lifted his mask and repeated the same process.

I started for the door but stumbled as I couldn't carry myself anymore. The snow felt good but the last I saw was _my_ angel's cape covering me and I was secured in his muscular arms.


End file.
